The present invention relates generally to the field of safety restraint systems. In particular, the invention provides systems and methods for guiding a safety seat tether.
In conventional systems, safety seats, such as child booster seats, are provided with a tether to secure the safety seat to the vehicle or to the car seat on which the safety seat is positioned. In this regard, a tether is typically provided to extend from the back of the safety seat to a latch behind the car seat. The tether may be tensioned to prevent substantial movement of the safety seat. The tension of the tether can cause the tether to deform the upholstery or the cushioning of the car seat, resulting in an undesirable seat appearance.